<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving you is so easy by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952638">loving you is so easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, I know we're all shocked, Implied Sexual Content, Kimi being a parent and Sebastian being in love with him is the only vibe of this fic, M/M, me?? publishing??? no angst?????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is amazing. </p><p>In every way. </p><p>And Seb is so damn in love with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loving you is so easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a prompt from <b>Tumblr anon</b> who said: <i>Sorry love but I come to bother your brain, about your chaotic trio au, can you write about Seb admiring his husband?</i></p><p>and yes, this is pre-twins. hmmm.....</p><p>almost like we're... getting close to backstory👀</p><p>title comes from Erin by Example (song) lmao</p><p>hope you enjoy :) x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he’d first seen that awkward, paint splattered, gruff speaking student stood in the coffee shop on campus, he hadn’t anticipated that he’d become so damn brilliant that he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. </p><p>He knew Kimi was amazing, knew he was talented; however, he hadn’t anticipated just how important Kimi would come to be in his life. </p><p>The way that without hesitation, once he’d graduated with his PhD, he’d followed Seb across Europe, moving from the UK to Finland where their little boy was born, and now settling in Germany knowing that in only a few short months they’d be moving (hopefully) for the last time to Holland when Seb took up more work on exploitation of children. Kimi followed him without hesitation. Married him without hesitation. Started a family with him and is the most amazing father to their little boy. </p><p>And now, as he sat with folders in front of him and a notepad full of notes that would terrify anyone that wasn’t desensitised to it, Finnish echoing down the corridor as Kimi and Valtteri chatted to one another, he knew just how damn lucky he was. </p><p>Not only that their son had an amazing parent, but that Kimi trusted him. </p><p>Kimi always trusted him. </p><p>He’d gone through all that work to get his PhD only to sacrifice his job to raise their son so that Sebastian could focus on saving kids the way he always dreamed of. </p><p>“Daddy!” Valtteri’s little voice shouted and Sebastian instantly got up, heading through to the living room of their little apartment and finding Valtteri sat on Kimi’s lap on the floor in front of the coffee table, colouring pencils held in his little fist and papers scattered around them. </p><p>“What you got there, Val?” Seb asked, dropping down to sit beside them both and leaning into Kimi. </p><p>“Kuva!” </p><p>“What’s that in English?”</p><p>Valtteri’s little lips pursed as he looked at the drawing in front of him, before Kimi leant into him and whispered in his ear. A smile broke out on Valtteri’s face and he looked up at Sebastian. </p><p>“Picture!”</p><p>“Good boy!” Sebastian praised, kissing his temple, “What you drawn, baby?”</p><p>“Daddy and Daddy!”</p><p>The drawings were nothing more than a couple of blobs with blonde sticks coming out of the smaller circles at the top, but to Sebastian, it was the most amazing work of art. </p><p>That was at least until he saw Kimi’s. </p><p>Kimi’s style had always been a bit abstract, realism not his favourite, and yet you’d think the picture in front of them was a photograph. </p><p>With Valtteri on his lap, Kimi had drawn out and perfectly recreated a photo of Seb holding Valtteri from the other week at Valtteri’s 3rd Birthday. </p><p>“You are so talented,” Sebastian whispered, kissing Kimi’s cheek. </p><p>“It’s just practice,” Kimi shrugged and leant back to look up at Sebastian. “How’s the case going?”</p><p>“About as well as I expected.”</p><p>“Do you want me to do anything?”</p><p>“Not much you can do to be honest,” Sebastian sighed.</p><p>“I’ve got the perfect remedy.”</p><p>Sebastian looked down at him quizzically as Kimi lifted Valtteri off his lap and tugged Sebastian down to fall onto his lap instead. Valtteri giggled at his Dads and tried to climb on top of them, settling on Sebastian’s lap and hugging his Dads as well as his tiny arms would allow. </p><p>“I love you, Sebastian,” Kimi murmured and started pressing light kisses to his jawline as Valtteri mumbled ‘love you Daddy’. </p><p>They sat on the floor for a little while, Valtteri eventually climbing off to go in search of his reindeer cuddly toy that needed to see the drawings too, whilst Kimi got back to finishing his own work. </p><p>Kimi was an amazingly talented artist, with a fountain of knowledge about the use of graffiti through the times that had inspired his final work for his PhD, drawing on Ancient Egyptian graffiti and tying it in with modern works. There’d been something so incredibly intricate about it all, even with the bold black lines that had outlined the piece combined with the fierce red and blue spray paint that had been used to create the focal points. </p><p>He sat watching him work for a while, smiling at the way Kimi hummed under his breath and kept up running his hand over Seb’s back. There was such casualness that Kimi worked with, not even thinking about it before he was layering the graphite down on the paper, capturing the curve of Sebastian’s smile and the cheeky look in Valtteri’s eyes effortlessly. He could hear Valtteri playing in his bedroom, things falling to the floor as he most likely kept searching around for his Ferrari car to race against his helicopter toy. And yet the way Kimi got lost in his art, it was as though Valtteri was playing silently. </p><p>Sebastian watched Kimi flick his eyes up towards Valtteri’s bedroom, almost as though to check that his boy was still okay, before focusing back on his work. </p><p>There was something stunning about Kimi. His ice-blue eyes and that cheeky grin, beautiful light hair that they’d passed down to their little boy. The way that Kimi always thought about others and didn’t seem to care for his own life so long as the people he loved were happy, safe and sound. </p><p>The most sacrificing man that Sebastian had ever met, and he still couldn’t quite believe this man was his. He gave up everything without even thinking about it, yet still thought through everything and followed Sebastian across Europe on all these horrible cases just to be there to hold his hand when the cases got dark and all he wanted to do was hold his little boy tight and thank every God in existence that his son was happy and safe with a parent that loved him. </p><p>A parent who would give everything up just to see his son smile. </p><p>“Do you want to go back to work?” Sebastian asked as he watched Kimi layer down pencil stroke after pencil stroke, blending it lightly until his fingers were grey with graphite. </p><p>“Not right now, I’m happy looking after Valtteri. I’ll think about it when we move to Holland, but Valtteri’s only just turned 3. He won’t be starting school for another year. Maybe I’ll get back into tattooing once he’s at school, but I’m happy being a Dad right now, Seb. You know I am.”</p><p>“I know, I just don’t want you to think that you can’t have a career just because we have a child. Valtteri’s important, but he’s not everything. If you want to get back into tattooing like you did in Finland, we’d find a way to look after Valtteri. We can sort childcare, we’ve got the money.”</p><p>“I know, kulta, it’s just not my priority right now. Valtteri’s going to need settling in to another country, and I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but Valtteri has to come first and if he needs me around more to help settle in, I’ll do it. I don’t want you stressing out and thinking we’ve made the wrong decision, when he’s <i>three years old</i> and doesn’t even know if he wants Spiderman or Batman spaghetti shapes most days.”</p><p>“You are the best husband in the world, do you know that?” Sebastian told him. He shifted in Kimi’s lap to straddle his waist, hooking his arms around Kimi’s neck and looking down at him. </p><p>Kimi dropped his pencil and started running his hands up and down Sebastian’s thighs, smiling lazily at him, “I know, but it’s because I’ve got you.”</p><p>With Valtteri suitably distracted talking in a wild mixture of German and Finnish to his toys in his bedroom, Sebastian lent in to kiss his husband, running his fingers through Kimi’s hair and tugging on the slightly longer strands of hair. </p><p>His husband would forever be the most talented person he knew, as well as an amazing father. </p><p>There was just one other thing that he adored about his husband. </p><p>Those hands that cradled him so perfectly. </p><p>“Do you think,” Sebastian asked as they broke their kiss, “We can get away with a sneaky afternoon fuck?”</p><p>“Daddy!” Valtteri shouted.</p><p>“Going to take that as a no,” Kimi grinned before dropping his head back, “Mikä, vauva?”</p><p>“Poro!” </p><p>“He wants his reindeer,” Kimi told Sebastian, “You go and make a drink, I’ll deal with the toddler.”</p><p>“I can get Poro.”</p><p>“Go make me a drink, Mr Vettel,” Kimi murmured in his ear, pressing a small kiss just underneath his ear. </p><p>There was something about the deep rumble of Kimi’s voice that had him slightly suspicious, but he did as he was asked whilst Kimi walked off to address the needs of their kid. </p><p>By the time Sebastian had made Kimi some coffee, he was quietly exiting Valtteri’s bedroom and pulling the door shut behind him. </p><p>“Valtteri-”</p><p>“Is having his afternoon nap,” Kimi smirked, “I gave him Poro and read him his story, and he’s fast asleep, so you, Mr Vettel, are all mine for the next hour as long as you promise to keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>There were many things that Seb admired about his husband. </p><p>His ability to somehow manage to get their child to go to sleep and give them time alone was definitely at the top of that list. </p><p>Especially when Kimi pulled him into Sebastian’s office and bent him over his desk, his hand pressed over Sebastian’s mouth to keep the noise down, shushing him as he rocked his hips into him. </p><p>And later on, when he saw Kimi throwing Valtteri around on the sofa just before they sat down for dinner, there was only one thing on Sebastian’s mind. </p><p>Would Kimi be able to do that with another kid too?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love teasing the twins existence lmao</p><p>kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>